Arabian Nights
by Spastic Freak
Summary: Kagome gets thrown into the desert of Agrabah meeting none other than the infamous street rat himself. Kagome x Aladdin!
1. Chapter 1

AN: AH! I just accepted a challenge from my own profile!? What is the world coming to?!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or from Aladdin!

&

Chapter 1

They say that desperate times call for desperate measures.

To Kagome this was definitely a desperate time.

If walking around all morning in a scorching hot desert with no food and only a few bottles of water wasn't bad enough, now she was beginning to see things. Just now, she could have sworn she had seen a young man on a carpet, fly by overhead.

There was no way something like that could be real. After all, if it were, wouldn't he have the courtesy to stop and see if she needed help?

Nonetheless, she had taken to following in the direction her mind's illusion had gone. It was better then going about in circles for the rest of the day. Regardless, she needed to find some sort civilization soon, or she was going to end up dead in the sand.

The worst part was, she now had no idea where she was, or even what time period she is in now. She was supposed to be going home, but someone must have tampered with the well, sending her to another era completely…

"Hello! You there! Wait!" The silence of the desert was pierced by a voice behind her.

Turning around she was surprised to see a man a top a camel following behind her. Stopping, she waited for him to catch up with her. She watched in amusement as he hopped down from the camel. He was half her height, with a mustache and a turban. His turban made him look taller.

Walking around her, he examined her closely, muttering quietly to himself. His accent and language told her that she was some where in the Middle East.

She wanted to say the same thing to him, but she had to remind herself that this was another time period and she did not know their language. And her white blouse, and green mini skirt were probably unlike any outfit he's ever seen before. The giant yellow backpack probably didn't help either.

Suddenly he looked up at her. He motioned with his hands for a trade. The small peddler hadn't even taken the time to wait for her response, before he started taking things down from packs on his camel. The first thing he pulled out was a long brown, hooded cloak.

Taking her backpack off, she displayed all the items that were in her bag. He picked up the closest item to him. It was a box of matches. He seemed to ask what it was with his eyes.

Since she could not tell him, she could only show him. Opening the box, she took out a match and struck it, causing it to instantly light up.

As the fire lit up, so did his eyes. Muttering once again to himself, he handed her the cloak and pocketed the matches for himself.

The next thing he picked up was her math book. Indicating that he would be taking it for himself, he pulled out a handful of gold coins and handed them to her. She hurriedly accepted his offer. She didn't have any money from this place, and if she wanted to make it here, she would probably need the gold.

Smiling up at her he pointed in the direction the flying carpet went, and said, "Agrabah?"

Taking that as a sign that he was offering her a ride into the town, she quickly gathered her belongings and hopped onto the camel with the small man.

The ride thru the desert was a quiet one, and Kagome was thankful for that. Perhaps he could tell that she didn't wish to be questioned, especially in a language she could not understand. After all, everyone has their secrets right?

As the sun reached its peak in the sky, he pointed at her newly acquired cloak and motioned for her to put it on. She quickly complied and they sat in silence once again.

It wasn't long until the top of a palace came into sight. Kagome was amazed at the size of Agrabah. The concrete wall around the town was over twenty feet tall, and the palace was twice as large. The sun gleamed off the golden domes, blinding her as they entered the city.

The town was just as sandy as the desert, but people adorned the streets. Children ran around with one another down long alleyways, disappearing behind the buildings. Women walked along side of their camel, as they all headed towards the heart of the city: the market place.

Her jaw nearly dropped to the ground at all the merchants that were set up, dealing and haggling with all the townsfolk. She saw everything for sale, from apples to expensive jewelry, and furniture.

Along with multiple merchants and buyers, she spotted a few tall, strongly built men that were dressed in what appeared to be royal guard attire. Each one of them had a curved silver blade strapped to their sides, which seemed to frighten every town's person that walked by him.

Her sight seeing was interrupted when their camel came to a stop. The two of them hopped down from their ride. She was very grateful for the small man's help and asked if there was anyway she could repay him.

He just chuckled at her. "There is no need to thank me, dear. It's good to do a nice thing every now and then."

"You can speak Japanese?" Kagome was confused now. If he could speak her language all along, it would have made things a lot easier in the desert.

"When you trade in as many different places as I have, you pick up on a few words from a few different languages. If there is anything else I can do for you, I shall be in town for the rest of the week, alright?"

She nodded and bid farewell to her savior. She was lucky that the first person she met in this time was as helpful as he was. If it weren't for him, she'd be lost in the desert.

Kagome meandered through the marketplace with awe and curiosity. She saw little trinkets that she had never seen before, brightly colored fabrics bigger than herself, and jewelry that only royalty should wear. The chatter and haggling amongst the people was so loud the poor miko could barely hear herself think.

It wasn't until a small stand selling bread came into view that she realized how hungry she was. The sellers were a middle aged couple, that looked relatively well off. Fishing through her backpack she grabbed her CD player hoping for a trade without spending the little money she had obtained thus far.

The wife seemed the most interested in Kagome's device. When she put the headphones on and pressed play, the baker's eyes lit up in delight when music rang in her ears through her head. After her husband was able to use the music-producing item, they hastily agreed to a trade of seven loaves of bread for the one-of-a-kind item.

Grateful for the bread, and wishing she could thank them, she took off down one of the alleyways to find a shady area to rest. She sat down next to a few wooden barrels full of, who knows what, took down the hood of her cloak, and happily munched on half of a loaf of bread.

Deciding she needed a drink of water with her bread, she stuck one hand into her backpack and began to dig around. Instead of finding a water bottle though, she grasped something furry. Keeping her hand clasped, she immediately pulled it out, and was shocked to see it was a small monkey holding her bread. What was even weirder was that he was wearing a small hat and small vest.

The small creatures seemed embarrassed to be found in her backpack, for he offered her bread back to her, as if he was returning it. As she grabbed her bread, the kleptomaniac monkey jumped out of her hand, grabbed the Shikon jewel that had been hanging from her neck, and took off down the alley.

No, no, no! Her mind screamed as she grabbed her things and took off after the monkey. She had to get the Jewel of Four Souls back. She didn't know what kind of evil lurked in this world, and she really didn't want to stick around to find out.

As she followed him through the alleys, she was astonished when he disappeared over a giant wall. She just smirked. If that little thing thought that a wall could stop her, he was sorely mistaken. Finding a few barrels to stand on, she stacked a few up and climbed on top of the wall.

Her eyes widened when she realized where that monkey had run off. There before her lay the palace that she had admired from afar in the desert. Kagome groaned. It would take forever to find that little thief now.

Deciding that she couldn't waste time she immediately hopped down from the wall onto the palace grounds. But as soon as she stepped foot on the grounds she was tackled by one of the vicious looking guards and restrained.

Looking at her suspiciously, he began to question her. But she remained silent. After all, how could she answer questions she didn't understand? Maybe he could find a translator or something…

Or she could be thrown in a prison dungeon and left alone. That's exactly what happened to her after the two entered the palace. It didn't help that she got stared at from the help as well as what seemed to be the sultan and the princess themselves.

Sighing, she assessed the situation she was in. She was chained to the wall by her wrists, and she wasn't strong enough to break the chain away. She immediately began to curse at herself. How could she have not known that there would be guards at a palace?! She should have been more careful.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door at the top of the stairs creaked open.

&

AN: So I can't find my flash drive with the chapters to my other stories on them, and I refuse to start over! They were so perfect as it is! So until I locate it, I will work on this one. I have the beginning of the next chapter so be on the look out! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or from Aladdin!

&

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry Aladdin, but I just can't trust you."

The words constantly ran through the street rat's head. He had blown his last chance. He had just been made the royal adviser when Iago interrupted his celebratory dinner. First he had kept his identity secret from the princess Jasmine, now he had kept Iago from her as well.

Sighing he ruffled his hair and slumped even further into his chair. He had been granted a room in the palace, and he was still going to remain close friends with Jasmine and the sultan, but not as close as he had wanted.

Unfortunately the door to his room slammed open interrupting his thoughts. "Al!" The ever-dramatic Genie had burst into his room looking rushed and excited. "The guards caught a girl trespassing on the palace grounds. They took her to the dungeons!"

"What was she doing here?"

But before Genie was able to answer, Aladdin's faithful companion Abu came scurrying into his room through the window. Using a very well rehearsed reenactment, he said that a scary woman had chased him to the palace.

"That must be the girl the guards captured!" Genie exclaimed. "Let's go see her! Please Al?" His eyes suddenly morphed into puppy dog like eyes, begging.

Aladdin couldn't help but laugh. Genie could always find a way to make him laugh no matter what. "Sure, let's go."

As they made their way towards the dungeons, Aladdin couldn't help but notice Abu looking worried. As he perched on the street rat's shoulder, he held his tiny hat close to his body, as if he were keeping something hidden that he didn't want to share. He decided to ask him about it later.

Opening down the stairs, he wasn't surprised to see a pair of blue eyes staring back into his own eyes. What he was surprised to see was that she was very young, and not from around here.

What was even more surprising was that as soon as she laid eyes on Abu she immediately glared at the small monkey. Then she began to speak rapidly and angrily in a language he had never heard before.

When she finally realized that none of them could understand her, she switched to mumbling to herself under her breath, while still glaring angrily at his monkey companion. Suddenly Aladdin had an idea.

"Genie, can you make it so that we can understand her and she can understand us?"

"One communication wish coming right up!" Without a second's hesitation Genie went over to the young foreign girl and poked her on the forehead, which emitted a small ring of light around where he touched.

Blinking in confusion she opened her mouth to speak once again. "What in the world was that about?'

Aladdin and Genie both smiled in excitement while Abu clutched his hat even tighter. "So you can understand us now?" The street rat exclaimed elated.

"I can…" She whispered looking strangely at the blue man standing in front of her. "How were you able to do that?"

Grinning, Genie suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the imprisoned girl's shoulder but as a smaller version. "Genie at your service madam!" He said bowing.

"A genie." She sounded unsurprised. "Great, I've launched myself into another fairy tail."

Aladdin was surprised by the lack of surprise that this girl had shown at seeing a magical genie in front of her. "Who are you anyway?"

Kagome's focus turned towards the newly appointed royal advisor. "Kagome Higurashi. In an attempt to go home I ended up in a well somewhere in the middle of the desert. And ended up in Agrabah."

She appeared in a well? There was something strange about Kagome. "So how did you end up in the palace prison?"

"Oh yeah!" Kagome's attention turned toward Abu who was now attempting to hide behind Aladdin's head. "That monkey stole from me! I was chasing after him to get it back when he ran onto the palace grounds and I got jumped by those goons you call guards."

"Abu!" Aladdin now too glared at his primate companion. He plucked Abu off his shoulder by the tiny vest he wore and looked him straight in the eye. "You're part of the palace now. You can't go stealing from people."

Apologizing for his actions, Abut pulled out a small jewel necklace from his hat and handed it to his best friend. Sighing he walked over to Kagome and placed the necklace around her neck. "Thank you." She said smiling up at him.

"Oh it's no problem." The closer he got to her, the cuter she became in his mind. Her being chained to the wall was messing with his mental image though. "Genie, can you get her down."

"Right away captain!" And with a flick of his wrist, the chains were undone and the mysterious girl released.

"Wow, thank you again. You just keep helping me left and right." She laughed as she rubbed her wrists where the chains once held her. "Well I know their names, but what is yours?"

"Aladdin." He said smiling. "Or you can call me Al, it doesn't really matter I suppose." He laughed, a dorky laugh in his opinion, but she giggled in response.

"Well it's nice to meet you. You wouldn't happen to have anywhere I can possibly stay until I figure some way to get back home, would you?"

"I'm sure that's the least we could do after imprisoning you without any explanation. Where are you from anyway?"

"Japan. I have no idea how I got here of all places."

"How far away is Japan?"

But before she could answer, Genie took to floor once again. Making a globe of the world appear he pointed at a large spot on the globe. "This is where we are." Suddenly another blue hand came out of nowhere and pointed at a small country in the ocean. "This is Japan. As you can see it's all the way on the other side of Asia."

"Yeah." Kagome laughed, causing Aladdin to smile. "The real question is how in the world did I get here?"

Nodding, Al couldn't help but wonder that as well. However, he was hoping that she wouldn't realize that with one wish, Genie could probably send her back home with a snap of his fingers. He didn't want her to leave just yet.

&&&&&

Meanwhile…

To say that Naraku was confused was probably an understatement. One moment he had been following the annoying miko into a well, and the next he appeared in the middle of the desert in some far away land.

Not only was he confused, but he was also extremely pissed off. First he had been hot enough that he disposed of his giant baboon suit along his walk towards civilization, but he was also very thirsty.

"Stupid sun." He muttered under his breath. Maybe he could rule the world by blocking the damned thing giving him an undesired tan.

Glancing in front of him, he was surprised to see a stone well. At least one of his prayers was being answered. Taking the bucket of the well he immediately drew some water. After he drank half the water quickly, he dumped the other half over his head, but was angered when something fell from the bucket and hit him on the head.

"What the hell…" But he stopped mid sentence when he saw a black lamp resting in the sand, and gleaming in the evil sun's light. Grinning from ear to ear, he picked the lamp up, and gently began rubbing the side.

&&&&&

AN: Thanks sooo much for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you all like this story. I will keep updating it as long as I keep getting reviews. They motivate me. But I'm still looking for my flash drive so no worries!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or Aladdin!

&

Chapter 3

Kagome wasn't stupid.

She knew that she could easily go home if she asked Genie to send her there. But she wasn't ready to go just yet. There had to be a reason she was here. Why else would the well send her to Agrabah?

Besides she was starting to like Agrabah. Sure it was a dry, desert. But she liked the people here so far, she thought as Aladdin continued to show her around the palace. She even liked Abu (despite him stealing the Shikon No Tama) as well as Genie and his constant form shifting self.

"And this is my room." Aladdin said pulling Kagome out of her thoughts. He pushed open a large set of double doors revealing a very large room. Dark royal purple curtains draped the walls. All in all the room was pretty bare with only a purple sofa bed, and a wardrobe on the left wall.

"It's pretty bare…" She said while touching one of the curtains, and feeling the soft fabric. Definitely palace material. She wondered just who Al was…

"Yeah I'm not in my room that often." He said ruffling his hair. "I like to roam the streets a lot and see the people."

She laughed. Was he really some royal official? With the way he was dressed in baggy white pants, and a purple vest, it was definitely no special outfit. Not that she was dressed any better under her cloak. Speaking of which… "Do you have any clothes I can borrow to blend in?"

"Sure, I can see what I can find." He said while heading towards his wardrobe.

Smiling, Kagome didn't hesitate in taking her cloak off. Being in her school uniform made her feel a lot cooler then with the heavy cloak on. As soon as her cloak was off, she heard a large crash from the wardrobe area. Turning around, she saw Aladdin in the closet still staring at her. "I can see why you needed new clothes." Quickly standing up he walked back towards Kagome. "Does everyone dress like that in Japan?"

Giggling she responded, "In my time period yes. If not shorter." He raised an eyebrow at the mention of 'time period' but before he could ask her anything about it, the doors to his room slammed open.

Kagome gulped when she noticed that the large guard that had captured her earlier was now glaring furiously at her savior. "Street rat." He seethed in anger. "I should have known you would be the one to release the criminal."

Criminal?! She was no criminal. If anyone was the criminal, it had to be Abu. Glaring, at the accused monkey, he immediately hid behind Genie.

"Razoul," Aladdin stepped toward the guard and put his arm around him in a friendly manner. "There was a misunderstanding. Abu had stolen from our guest here, and she was just trying to get it back."

"Regardless she was trespassing. The only one who is authorized to release criminals is the sultan himself or the prin-"

"Razoul!"

A loud feminine voice came from the doorway. Attempting to see over the large physique of the head guard, she saw a young woman with long, dark, braided hair, wearing a light purple outfit.

"Princess Jasmine!" While Razoul took his hat off in honor of the royalty before him, Aladdin quickly averted his eyes to avoid eye contact with her.

"What seems to be the problem?" She placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Your highness. Your street rat released a prisoner from the dungeons without approval."

"She wasn't supposed to be there in the first place!" Aladdin immediately interjected causing all eyes to turn towards him. "Abu took something of hers and she was only coming after it. The entire thing is a giant misunderstanding!"

Jasmine hesitated. "Is this true?" She asked causing Aladdin to turn away once again, looking hurt at this comment.

"It's true." Kagome sighed as she responded to the princess's question. "But I got it back now. Please don't blame Abu or Aladdin. I should have formally come in through an appropriate entrance. I'm new here and don't know anything about this land."

"I can see that." She muttered. "Let's find you some clothes, okay?"

Smiling towards one another the princess motioned for Kagome to follow after her. The miko didn't exactly understand why Al kept avoiding her. But she was sure to find out sooner or later. She also wanted to know where the term street rat came from…

"Here we are." Jasmine opened the doors to her room revealing a more decorated as well as more furnished room than Aladdin's. Walking over to her rather large wardrobe she pulled out an outfit similar to hers, except black and silver.

Putting on the outfit Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad. Taking a hair tie from her wrist she pulled her hair into a messy bun. "Much better," she murmured to herself. The heat was killing her here in Agrabah.

As she glanced around the princess's room, she noticed a golden jeweled rose lying atop her vanity. Picking it up, she examined it closely, noticing the real diamonds that were embedded in its petals. "It was a present from Aladdin." Jasmine's voice startled Kagome's examination.

"He must be very sweet on you." Kagome was jealous. She never got any attention like that from Inuyasha, let alone any guy, except for maybe Hojo.

"He was. But he's not trustworthy, so I turned down his affections."

Not trustworthy? Kagome would have to be the judge of that. Besides, he had saved her from the clutches of the evil dungeon, even if it was his monkey's fault that she was there in the first place. "He seems very nice."

"He pretended to be a Prince just to get me to like him!" Jasmine glared at the rose. "And when he had me falling for him, he goes and hides an enemy of the empire in the castle claiming 'he's changed'!"

Now Kagome was really jealous. It seemed like Aladdin had tried really hard to earn the princess's love, and she thinks he's untrustworthy? "So then what is he doing in the palace?"

"Before he pulled his little stunt, my father made him the royal advisor. He saved our kingdom once from an evil man named Jafar." She said the last part softly with a hint of affection. She now just stood staring at the rose in Kagome's hands. Perhaps Jasmine still did have feelings for him…

"Well," Kagome put the rose back on the vanity, watching as the princess's gaze still followed the ornament. "I'd better get back to Aladdin and everyone." And so she left the princess to her thoughts, and attempted to remember her way back to her new friend's room.

But somehow she ended up outside.

Kagome frowned. Just when she thought she had gained a sense of direction, life goes and proves her wrong. Perhaps she could look up at the balconies and see which one Aladdin's room was.

"Kagome!" She looked up to see him waving her down from a balcony above her. It seems he found her before she could find him. "Where are you going?"

"I got lost trying to get back to you." She laughed out loud causing him to smile at her.

"Stay there. I will be down in a minute!" And with that said he disappeared from the balcony back inside.

Smiling still, she went over to the long pond and gazed into the water. Looking at her face she was glad not to see Kikyou in her reflection. Just herself. Now that she thought about it, maybe being in a new land where no one knows about her and her incarnate is a good thing.

"Hello out there!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a rough and slightly annoying voice. "I know someone is there! I heard you shouting to the street rat!"

There was that term again. But where was the voice coming from? The only thing around was a covered birdcage near the edge of the pond. Taking a chance she decided to uncover the cage, revealing a small red parrot with blue tipped wings, and a rather large beak.

"What are you looking at?" The bird glared at her and folded his wings in front of him as though his arms were crossed.

"Iago!" Aladdin was running towards the two of them. And when he reached them, he quickly stood in front of the cage as if the bird wasn't there. "Don't mind him. He's just a no good parrot."

"Come on, Al!" The bird known as Iago called from behind him. "I thought we were friends?"

"Friends don't ruin friend's dates with certain princesses and her family." He seethed.

"You're still hung up on that? That was almost two weeks ago! Besides I said I was sorry."

"Yeah well sorry doesn't cut it. I trusted you."

Trust seemed to be an issue here in Agrabah. "Oh, come on Aladdin." Kagome walked over to the cage and pulled out Iago. "We all make mistakes." She smiled at the bird and smoothed out the feathers on his back.

"Ooo, Al I like her." Iago said snuggling up against her hands. "Much better than the cold hearted princess." Aladdin continued to glare at the bird but didn't say a word.

Kagome giggled. "I take it you're the enemy to the empire that the princess told me about?"

Iago let out a raspberry before flying on top of his cage. "The princess doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Oh yes she does." Aladdin picked up the bird, bringing them face-to-face. "You helped put our empire at risk."

"But I'm not like that anymore!" Iago punched the air with his wings as if attempting to fight Aladdin. Al quickly pulled away in response. "I don't want anything to do with Jafar!"

"Jafar?" Kagome asked aloud, drawing attention to her. This was a name she had not heard yet.

"No one, you'll ever have to worry about, toots!" Iago said finally freeing himself from Aladdin's grasp.

That didn't matter to her. Kagome still liked to know everything about the foreign country was temporarily calling home. And she couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere in Agrabah she could slightly sense the presence of a demon. But what are the odds of there being a demon in the middle of the desert?

&

AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I've already got the first sentence of the next chapter! Woo! Please review! The more you do, the sooner the next update! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for being gone so long guys! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or Aladdin!

&

Chapter 4

As it turns out, the odds of there being a demon in the middle of the desert were extremely high. And while the heroine of our tale was busy with the hero, Naraku was busy trying to get away from a red, all-powerful genie.

He finished rubbing the side of the black lamp, which had hit him on the head; he was not shocked to see a magical being come out of the spout. But instead of him giving three wishes to the genie, the genie had attempted to command him around.

"Listen, I will grant you your wishes after you help me take over the world." Jafar continued to blabber on in an attempt to make a deal with the half-demon.

Naraku growled. He wasn't going to help someone else take over the world, not when it was going to be him who would rule the world soon enough. But what made it worse right now, was that this annoying genie had more power then he did, except for the ties that bind him to slavery. He looked at Jafar's wristbands and smirked.

"How dare you ignore me." Jafar had now enlarged himself to twice his normal genie size, and was attempting to intimidate him.

Naraku smirked. "Listen," he started while grabbing a hold of Jafar's genie tail. "I will never be afraid of you. So why don't you just go back into your lamp, and we'll pretend that we never met."

Jafar frowned, and suddenly 'poofed' into his human form. But, to be completely honest, he looked just as ridiculous in his giant turban, long burgundy clothing, and snake staff in his hands. "How impudent. Just listen for a second won't you?" He said while moving in front of Naraku.

Jafar waved his staff and an image in the air appeared before them both. A young boy was talking to what looked like a carpet. "This is Aladdin. This boy is the reason I could not take over the first time. But being a Genie, I am not allowed to kill anyone. That's why I need your help. He'll never see you coming."

"But what do I get out of all of this?" Naraku scoffed. If he wasn't going to gain something in return, there was no way he was going to help someone else win.

"Why, all the riches in the world of course." Jafar grinned back at him.

"No thanks." He said still standing, and watching the boy on the 'screen', now getting on the carpet in an attempt to ride it. There was only one thing he wanted. And that was the-

Suddenly his train of thought completely stopped. There on the carpet, next to Aladdin, sat the miko, Kagome. Around her neck hung the Shikon No Tama. He smiled wider than Jafar had ever seen someone smile before.

"Jafar, you've got a deal. But I have a different prize in mind."

&

Meanwhile…

Kagome had witnessed some strange things, but a flying carpet was one of the few that she had never seen before. But Aladdin continuously guaranteed that Carpet (such an original name…) was the best mode of transportation in the world. She only wished she could bring him back to the future with her and introduce him the world of cars and airplanes. At least they have seatbelts…

"If you say it's safe then I believe you." She said smiling up at him. Flustered and embarrassed, Aladdin grabbed the front tassels of Carpet and pulled them causing them to jolt into the air. Kagome felt herself slip backwards at the sudden jerk upwards but Al caught her with one arm and smiled at her.

"You have to hold on. But don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

Kagome blushed and gripped Carpet. As she turned her head away from the pilot, she caught Abu folding his arms in anger and rolling his eyes. Now what in the world could he be so pissy about?

"Don't mind Abu." Apparently Aladdin had witnessed the same events that Kagome had, even though he had been originally watching her. "He just gets jealous when attention isn't being paid to him."

Their little primate friend did not seem happy about what Aladdin just said and quickly began to yell monkey gibberish at him. But this only caused him to laugh and pat Abu's head. "Abu will be fine. For now, I want to show you something!"

yes

Taking a sudden turn, Carpet began flying over the town. Kagome was curious as to where they were going, especially this late in the evening. The sun was already setting in Agrabah and she needed to quickly find a place to sleep while she was in town.

Suddenly, they began to descend into what looked like an abandoned building. But Aladdin excitedly jumped off of carpet when they landed. Grabbing her hand, all of them went into the building.

By the looks of things the building was very rundown. Wooden beams were all over the inside leaning up against one another or the walls, while debris covered the floor. Then they came across a curtain, which Aladdin quickly went up to and gripped the end of, making sure she couldn't get through just yet. "You're going to love this!" Smiling, he quickly jerked back the curtain revealing a scenic view of the Agrabah palace.

As she continued toward the 'window' (more like a giant hole in the wall) she heard Abu once again began to 'speak' to Aladdin. But interestingly enough she thought she understood him say "Sheesh do you bring all the girls you just meet here?"

Ignoring her developing insanity she said, "It's so beautiful." Kagome absolutely loved a good view. Granted going from the forested feudal era, to a desert filled Middle East wasn't exactly the scene change she had in mind… but it was still pretty good. As she sat on the 'window's' edge she noticed the pillows and blanket in the corner. "Is this someone's home?"

"It used to be mine." Aladdin continued to stare at the palace in the distance. "As a street rat I spent most of my nights here dreaming of the day I could go visit the palace and see the heart of the kingdom. Then after defeating Jafar, I was invited to live there with the princess and the sultan."

"Did you intend to marry her?" Kagome asked out of mere curiosity.

But little did she know she hit a soft spot in the poor boy's heart. He lowered his head in depression and merely nodded his head. "It doesn't really matter… after keeping Iago a secret, the sultan is only allowing Jasmine to marry a real prince. And as you can tell, I don't exactly qualify."

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust. She never played by the rules. "Well who needs a prince when they could have you? Jasmine doesn't know what she's missing. And if she was smart, she'd get over this Iago incident and see what an awesome guy you are."

"Thanks Kagome. You certainly are something else." He laughed aloud to himself and faced the palace again. But instead of sitting in silence he mumbled, "Whoa."

The miko looked up as well. But what she saw caused her to freeze. Staring right at her was a Saimyosho. "Oh no." She quickly stood up, turned around, and ran.

Ignoring the calls from Aladdin and Abu, she left the broken down building and dodged in and out of buildings and alleyways, but she could hear the buzzing still following her. Her mind raced as she continued to look for a place to hide. But it did verify one thing: she had felt the presence of a demon before, but not just any demon. It was the evil half demon Naraku.

&&&&&

Thanks guys! Please review for me! 3


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for reading guys! I know it's been a while, but college is CRAZY. I love it nonetheless. But I'm updating all my stories at once so I hope that satisfies you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or from Aladdin!

&

Chapter 5

Just when you think you've gotten away from your troubles and problems of being chased after by crazy bugs and men in monkey suits, you turn your head and BAM! There they are staring you right in the face.

Kagome glared at the demon wasp that buzzed its wings along with the sound of the howling desert wind. Were these things everywhere? Was Naraku monitoring the entire planet just in case he missed something?

Suddenly, the Saimyosho started to shift and transform. Kagome's mouth dropped when the bug morphed into the form of Naraku. Well that was new. At least now she knew this wasn't Naraku, but a only golem version of him instead.

"Well miko, it seems fate has brought us together once again." He grinned.

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch. Seriously? Fate? He had to be joking, right? "I didn't realize fate was another word for stalking. Stop being a creeper and leave me alone."

She quickly turned away from him and started to head back towards Agrabah. She hadn't taken two steps before she felt a searing pain rip through her side. Looking down, she stared at the branch-like tentacle that now pierced her body. The golden colored sand was already starting to run crimson around her.

Two feet came into her line of vision, and he grabbed her face with one hand and jerked her head upwards to look at him. "Don't ignore me." His eyes were glowing red with anger. With his other hand he reached up and took the jewel that hung so conveniently around her neck. "Without your little saviors here to protect you, you are NOTHING."

Suddenly she saw Naraku's eyes widen and his head detached itself from the neck of his body and fell to the desert ground beneath them. Her vision began to blur, and when she felt 'Naraku's' grip loosen, she too fell to the desert ground.

Kagome wasn't on the sand long before two arms scooped her up. "Are you okay?!" A concerned voice asked frantically.

Looking up she peered into amber brown eyes. Regardless of all the pain she was feeling she smiled and whispered, "Inuyasha?"

The eyes looked at her questioningly, she was sure that the owner of said amber eyes was speaking to her, but she couldn't hear anything. She felt her eyes drooping down, telling her to lose consciousness. Despite her fighting, she saw the golden world around her fade to black.

&

Aladdin didn't know who or what an Inuyasha was, but while it did plague his mind, Kagome's dying form worried him even more. Abu was panicking about as much as he was. The poor monkey had never seen such blood shed before in his life.

"Carpet!" Speaking of blood shed, when he took the head off the man that was torturing Kagome, there was no blood at all. That's not normal. Turning back towards the decapitated body, he was shocked to see that only ash lay in its place. Definitely not normal.

A gleam in the sand distracted Aladdin as he held Kagome in his arms on the carpet. The jewel she always wore around her neck was lying on the sand. If she lived through this, there was no way he would if they left that gem. "Abu!" He shouted and pointed to the shining object.

The little monkey didn't hesitate and quickly ran and grabbed the necklace he had stolen once before. As soon as he jumped back onto Carpet, they flew off to the Palace in Agrabah.

This was only Aladdin's second experience with a life or death situation. The previous time was when Jafar had captured Jasmine in a giant hourglass where she was nearly buried to death with sand. Luckily, he had been able to save her.

But the street rat was certain his luck was about to run out as Kagome started to pale in his arms.

"Genie!" Aladdin cried desperately as they flew through the window into his room.

The blue magical being came out of his lamp sleepily rubbing his eyes. "What is it, Al? You're interrupting my beauty sleep." As soon as Genie saw the bloodied and pale Kagome in his arms he quickly woke up. "What happened?"

"Act now, talk later." Aladdin said pleading with his magical friend. "I know you can't bring back the dead but I know you can help prevent it."

Genie 'poofed' into a doctors uniform and pointed a big blue finger at Kagome's side. The skin instantly healed and the dried blood disappeared. He then had a bowl appear with a bright green liquid. Holding her head up, he tipped the bowl upwards so the drink trickled down her throat.

"Now she needs to rest." Genie picked her up and transported her to Aladdin's bed and pulled the covers up over her. Aladdin stared at him worriedly the whole time. "I've done all I can do, Al. The rest is up to her."

Aladdin couldn't take his eyes off of her. When it had been Jasmine in peril, he was able to instantly save her and everything was okay. But now, there was nothing he could do. All he could do was wait, and patience wasn't really his style.

His staring was interrupted however, by the cries of Iago. The bird flew in just as fast as Carpet and collided into Genie as he rounded the corner. Panting he backed up and ran over to Aladdin. "Iago, what is it?" What could possibly have the bird so frantic to see him?

"Al," he managed to pant out. "Jasmine has a new suitor. They're meeting now in the main hall."

Aladdin felt his heart drop. Jasmine was already seeing possible suitors, so soon after their 'relationship' with one another? He glanced from Iago back to Kagome. Today was not turning out the way he wanted it to at all.

The sun was setting outside as Aladdin decided to make his way towards the main hall of the palace. Whoever this guy was, Aladdin was still the royal adviser, and surely he had the right to at least meet this prince that was coming to take Jasmine away from him.

Before he walked into the throne room he heard the delighted giggle of Jasmine ring through out the room in entertainment. This can't be good. No one else was supposed to make the princess laugh.

He walked into the room and saw Jasmine, the sultan, and the back of a man with long, wavy, black hair tied in a ponytail. The sultan was the first to notice his presence. "Oh Aladdin! I was just getting ready to summon you! I want you to meet Jasmine's newest suitor."

The man turned around to make eye contact with him. The man had on strange clothing, and his eyes were a deep red. "Good evening Aladdin. The sultan here has told me much about you. My name is Naraku."

&

AN: Oh Noes! Didn't expect that did you?! Anywho, sorry for the delay guys... College is crazy and very time consuming when mixed with working and becoming the new assistant manager of my cookie store! I plan on doing better! Please leave me a review! I will write faster!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it's been a while guys! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or Aladdin!

Chapter 6

To say Kagome felt as though she had been stabbed by a giant tree branch would have been an understatement…

Oh wait. No it wasn't.

Kagome groaned as she sat up. It had been a while since she'd been in so much pain, now she remembered why she tried to avoid it so much. The worst part was she had woken up all alone. Last thing she remembered was lying in the desert bleeding to death and…

She closed her eyes and envisioned amber eyes peering at her with concern. There was no way it could've been Inuyasha… Granted Naraku managed to make it here without a problem.

The odds of two half demons getting through to this time period with her could not be in her favor at all. She had never been that lucky.

She decided to slowly get out of bed. Turned out it was a bad idea. She took a couple steps and cringed in pain causing her to stumble forward. Luckily, a big blue cushion saved her.

"Whoa there little lady." Genie scooped her into his arms and carried her back over to the bed. "You need to take it easy and make sure you heal up nice and quick. You had quite the injury."

"I'll be fine," she muttered. What she really wanted to do was get out there and start the hunt for the jerk that stabbed her in the first place.

Suddenly, she remembered him taking the Jewel of Four Souls from her, and instinctively touched where it normally hung around her neck. It was still there. She sighed. "Thank you so much for saving me. I can't believe I turned my back on him."

"Wasn't me," he stated nicely and sat down next to her. "It was all Aladdin. He brought you to me a mess and begged me to fix you up."

She made a mental note to make sure she thanked her savior. She really did owe Aladdin for rescuing her. If he hadn't followed her, no doubt she'd still be bleeding in the sand.

"That jewel must be something." Genie interrupted her thoughts. "It has a magical feel similar to my own. A smaller amount but still I've never felt anything like it."

"That's because it has the ability to grant any wish." She smiled weakly thinking of all the pain and suffering this little jewel had caused. "But a selfish wish taints it and can wreak havoc."

Genie stared at her for a moment as if to take the whole thing in. "So what's an innocent girl like you doing with an item like that?"

She hesitated debating on whether or not she needed to tell Genie her life story. Summing it up sounded better. "I'm its guardian. People try to steal it all the time and it's my job to protect it. But Naraku is the worst."

"Naraku?"

"He's the one who attacked me in the desert." Kagome winced in pain again. This was getting old fast. She was ready for her miko powers to kick in and start healing her a little quicker. But never mind all that. What she really wanted to do was find Aladdin and thank him. "Where's Aladdin?"

"He went to the main hall. Apparently the princess has a new suitor." Genie suddenly transformed into what appeared to be a French Butler. "Might I escort you Madame?" Accent included.

"Why, yes you may."

Turned out the main hall wasn't all that far from the room she had been staying in. She was glad for that, especially since every step she took felt like she was getting punched in the stomach. But what bothered her most was that every step she took closer to the main hall, she felt her irritating demon detecting senses growing stronger.

She froze as they rounded the corner into the main hall. In the center of the room Aladdin stood awkwardly conversing with the Sultan, Jasmine, as well as her worse enemy. "Genie," she whispered not to draw attention to herself just yet. "I need a bow and some arrows if you don't mind."

Not even a second had passed and she already held the bow in her hand and quickly notched an arrow aimed straight for Naraku. "Um, Kagome I don't think that's such a good idea…"

But seeing as there was an evil half demon in the palace, Kagome decided it was fantastic idea. She released the arrow towards who she considered to be the most evil person in the world. As the arrow left the bow, her eyes made contact with his and he just smirked.

Her eyes narrowed as he simply took a step to the left, dodging her attack all together. He had known she was there all along. It all made sense now. While his golem was attacking her in the desert, he was making his move in the palace. He was conniving as usual.

However, the rest of the people in the main hall didn't feel the same way. The Sultan, Princess Jasmine, and Aladdin looked at her in disbelief. Behind all of them, Naraku grinned. "Is this how you treat all your guests?"

But instead of Naraku flinging more of his unsightly tentacles at her, it was Jasmine that immediately stormed in her direction. "How dare you?" The princess seethed to her face. "I saved you from my guards, let you stay here, gave you clothing and you attack our guests? What is wrong with you?"

Kagome stared at the yelling girl in front of her. Was she serious? If only she knew that this man had killed hundreds of people and destroyed all of her friend's lives, or the fact that while he was chatting it up with her in the palace, he was trying to kill the poor miko in the desert.

No. There was no way this girl even knew the definition of horror or terror, constantly cooped up in an extravagant palace with no sense of freedom or war. She had never had to struggle for anything, let alone her own life.

"Now, let's not be too harsh." Naraku stepped behind Jasmine, placing his hands on her shoulders. Jasmine blushed at the contact. "I'm sure she was just playing around."

Kagome stared in shock at the princess's reaction. Then it all made sense. Naraku was trying to take over from the inside. She narrowed her eyes at the half demon.

"Well princess," Naraku took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "As much as I would love to stay and get further acquainted, I fear I must seek shelter before it gets too late."

"Wait!" Jasmine grabbed Naraku's hand before he could pull it away. "I must insist that you stay here. I'm sure father would agree!"

"NO!" Both Kagome and Aladdin shouted out. They stared at one another for a moment before Aladdin continued.

"Sire, I don't think the public would be too pleased to hear of the princess's latest suitor spending the evening in the palace." Aladdin's voice sounded desperate at this point. Grasping at anything to get Naraku out of the palace.

The sultan chuckled. "Now, now my boy! I think there is no harm as long as it's not in the same room. But I do believe it is time for us to go separate ways for the evening. Aladdin my boy if you would take our guest to one of our spare rooms."

Jasmine smiled one last time at Naraku before following her father towards their rooms. Kagome immediately notched an arrow at Naraku's turned back, but Genie immediately 'poofed' them away. "Young lady, we do not try and kill castle guests, you'll get these back when you learn to behave yourself."

She kept her mouth shut for now. Kagome would dispose of Naraku if it was the last thing she did. She watched as Aladdin led their evil guest down the hall. She felt her heart drop as he stopped in front of the room across from her own.

Shit.

"Thank you Aladdin." Naraku said in an unusually nice voice. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to your playful guest alone."

Kagome gulped and looked pleadingly at Aladdin and Genie. She absolutely did not want to be alone with him. She only hoped that they could sense her distress.

Aladdin eyed Naraku vigilant eyes before turning around and walking to his own room. Genie followed him, glancing back one last time before shutting the door.

"Well it seems you've recovered fast." Naraku no longer held the sweet voice he used on the others. It was as venomous as ever. "Didn't expect to see me here now did you?"

"To be honest, I didn't expect to find myself here." Kagome instinctively clutched the Shikon no Tama that hung around her neck. This did not go unnoticed by Naraku. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work. I'll kill you first."

"That's what you think my dear. But I've got some help." He grinned and rushed at Kagome. He wrapped his hand around her neck and held her against the wall. She struggled to breathe. "I don't see your friends anywhere. And with the princess on my side, I will make sure you suffer in the worst way possible."

Naraku froze when a door click was heard from down the hall. He immediately dropped her and started towards his own room. "Until tomorrow, miko. Sweet dreams."

Kagome slid down the door to her room and touched her neck, taking in air as fast as she could. Things did not look good. Her neighbor was her archenemy. There was no way she was going to sleep until he was out of the castle, and out of her life.

AN: Sorry for the wait guys. Life has been... life. You know how it gets. But it's summer now so hopefully things will be a lot easier and I can update sooner! Please review! It would mean a lot to me!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: As I said in my other stories, I'm back! Sorry for the delay folks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or from Aladdin!**

Chapter 7

Aladdin couldn't sleep.

The thought of Princess Jasmine courting another man only a couple weeks after they broke off their relationship broke his heart. He felt himself growing angrier and angrier just thinking about it as the night went on. When did she turn into such a cold-hearted person?

Before he knew it, the sun had already risen.

"Al, oh Al," a bumblebee version of Genie hovered in front of the street rat's face. Genie always took this form when Aladdin was deep in thought or nervous about something.

But Aladdin just swatted him away. "Not now Genie, I'm not in the mood."

Genie 'poofed' back to his normal blue self. "It's about Kagome though."

Aladdin suddenly perked up. He had to admit that the girl highly intrigued him. He was also extremely happy when she shot an arrow at Jasmine's admirer. "What about her?"

"Before we went into the main hall, I asked Kagome if she knew who it was that attacked her," Genie said.

"Okay good," Aladdin said. "Now we can find the jerk that attacked her and have him thrown in the dungeon!" Maybe by bringing down a criminal, Jasmine might convince the Sultan that he was worthy of his daughter.

"About that…" Genie was deep in thought, almost as if he was torn to say anything at all. "She said his name was Naraku."

The boy's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. How was it possible for Kagome's attacker to be the same guy that had been entertaining Jasmine in the main hall? And now that he though about it, hadn't he decapitated her attacker? Granted, he had to have been an illusion, since there was no body left. But how many guys could possibly have the name Naraku?

Al could feel a migraine coming on. He rubbed his temples in frustration. "I think we should talk to Kagome."

Both of them quickly left his room and went to Kagome's. But as they opened the door, they came face to face with the girl, pointing a glowing arrow in their faces. "I knew you'd come after me! Rot in hell, scumbag!"

Aladdin nearly had a heart attack and braced himself against the wall, "Kagome it's just us!"

When she heard his voice, she quickly lowered her bow and arrow. That's when he noticed how tired she looked. She had bags under her eyes and her shoulders drooped from exhaustion. Claw marks adorned the sides of her neck. She attempted to walk towards them, but instead started falling.

Aladdin quickly braced her and wrapped his arm around her waist to help support her. Slowly, and with a little help from Genie, they were able to navigate her to the bed. "Thanks," she mumbled as they sat down.

"Kagome…" Al couldn't help but stare at the marks on her neck. He was positive they weren't there when she was attacked in the desert. He could help but reach up and lightly touch them. "Where did you get these?"

She closed her eyes and shuddered as though she were reliving the moment she received them. "Naraku…" she whispered. "After you guys left, he threatened me. But he's not ready to make his move yet. But I can't sleep knowing I'm right next door to him."

Memories of her pleading eyes begging for him not to leave her alone with Naraku resonated in his mind. This Naraku guy probably knew that Kagome was up all night, worrying about his attacking her, while he slept peacefully without a care in the world. He must be powerful and bold though to threaten her in the palace, and to even inflict those wounds on her. "Freak…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Not a freak. An evil half demon." Kagome leaned her head against Al's shoulder catching him off guard. "There's nothing wrong with being a demon."

"Nothing wrong with demons!" Genie exclaimed on the other side of the girl. "Those evil creatures used to torment me before they threw me in the Cave of Wonders!"

"Not all demons are evil…" Kagome mumbled. After a few moments of silence, her breathing evened out, and she was fast asleep. Staying up all night finally took its toll on her and she eventually fell from Aladdin's shoulder, to resting peacefully with her head in his lap.

Aladdin blushed as she snuggled in closer to him. But seeing her sleeping made him realize how tired he was from staying up all night too. He let out a wide yawn, which made Genie laugh at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Genie held up his hands defensively. "You two are just extremely alike, that's all." His blue companion stood up and walked towards the door. "Why don't you get some sleep? I know you're tired too. I'll make sure no one disturbs your rest."

Aladdin stared at Genie's back incredulously as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. There was no way he could sleep in a girl's bed, especially with said girl in it. But he couldn't move, or else he would wake up the girl that was fast asleep in his lap. She gripped his baggy white pants, further preventing him from leaving.

Sighing in defeat, he laid down on the bed, his legs still dangling off the side. Sleeping beauty didn't even budge as he made himself comfortable. He had to admit that he was very tired. He only hoped that Princess Jasmine didn't walk in on him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** Meanwhile-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naraku smiled devilishly as he watched Kagome nearly shoot Aladdin with her arrows and then collapse in exhaustion. Everything was going the way he wanted it to. After attacking and threatening her, she is so on guard that she is wearing herself out. Just a little while longer and he'll make his move to get her out of the picture.

Jafar sneered and ran his hands through the floating image in an attempt to swat it away. "I still don't understand your plan. I say we just use my staff to hypnotize them all again," he stated while polishing the ruby red eyes of his golden snake staff.

Naraku rolled his eyes. This Jafar fellow really was an idiot. If it didn't work the first time, why would hypnotizing them work a second time? It was truly a pathetic idea. "And I don't understand how even though you are a genie, hypnotizing is the best idea you could come up with." Perhaps spending so much time in that black lamp had made the genie dense.

Jafar sneered and crossed his arms in frustration. Agrabah was supposed to be **his** domain, not this half demon's that spawned out of nowhere. He glanced at the golden wristbands that adorned his arms. He loathed them more than the street rat for defeating him and winning back the kingdom he had so deviously stolen.

"What exactly are you after?" Jafar asked eying him warily. Naraku was always silent and hardly revealed anything about his plan.

Naraku's grin widened as he continued to watch the image of their two enemies sleeping peacefully. "I want the girl."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! Sorry again for taking so long!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yes, yes I know… I'm sorry for taking so long. I've been focusing on the new story I started that is a Harry Potter x Kagome fic. Takes place after the battle of Hogwarts. But in doing so I've been neglecting this one.**

**PS: If you haven't noticed by now, I've been switching off with the POVs each chapter. Since last time was dedicated to Aladdin, this one goes to Kagome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or from Aladdin!**

Chapter 8

It was warm.

The kind of warmth she remembered when she would wake up in her own bed, her own bed that was in her own time. The time where there were no demons, half demons, kleptomaniac monkeys, big blue genies, talking birds, and a poorly dressed sultan adviser…

Kagome's eyes shot open realizing that there was no way she could be resting comfortably in her pink room back home. Not with the evil half demon that was determined to kill her while they were both stuck in a Middle Eastern country that was in yet another time period she had stumbled into.

What she wasn't expecting was to wake up face first against a toned and tanned, muscular chest. Her head was resting comfortably on one of her bed guest's arms, while the other draped heavily over her waist. Tracing upward with her eyes, she slightly gasped when they landed on Aladdin's slumbering face.

Blushing she tried to pull away, only to have him pull her closer to him. He burrowed his face into her hair as he continued to sleep muttering, "Five more minutes… Please…"

Certain that her face was a deep red from embarrassment, she gently brought her hands up to his chest to further push herself away. But he was stronger than her, and was determined to sleep longer. "Aladdin," she softly called out while looking up at him.

His eyes slowly opened and peered down into hers. Blinking a couple times, he finally realized the position they were in and quickly released her from his grasp. Pulling away, she instantly missed the warmth he had been supplying her throughout their nap. They rearranged themselves so that they sat next to each other on the edge of the bed. Aladdin awkwardly smiled at her and ruffled the back of his own hair. "Sorry, we fell asleep."

Memories from this morning flooded back to her, especially the part where she had almost shot him in the face with an arrow. "This is all my fault," she mumbled. "I am so sorry for this morning. I couldn't sleep last night."

"I can understand why," he responded, his eyes focused on the scratch marks on her neck from her encounter with Naraku. "We shouldn't have left you alone with him."

Kagome shrugged. "I'm still alive. I'm always surviving," she said grinning at him. "But I am pretty clumsy and always getting myself into trouble. I didn't mean to drag that trouble here though."

"No worries," he said playfully nudging her shoulder with his own. "I've lived my whole life getting into trouble."

Kagome giggled. "Well then, it looks like we're more alike than we thought." Aladdin let out a large yawn as he nodded in agreement. Eyeing him curiously she asked, "Did you not sleep last night either?"

"No," he said sighing. "Just the thought of Jasmine getting cozy with that guy was driving me crazy. And now that I know what he truly is, I have to tell the sultan that she can't marry him."

Her heart ached at the royal adviser's words. She wished his words had worked with her own situation. But despite Kikyou being the most evil woman on the face of the planet (in her humble opinion of course), Inuyasha had still chosen her, and there was nothing Kagome could do about it.

The Shikon protector had tried her best to convince the man she loved how terrible of a mistake he had made, but he wouldn't hear any of it. He would flatten his ears against his head and tell her that he was sorry, but he had made his decision. She was still heartbroken over it, and she would have left the feudal era for good if not for Naraku being alive.

"Unfortunately, she has to make her own decision, no matter how much you might hate it," Kagome said sighing. "Besides," she started playfully nudged him back. "I've heard of all the wonderful things you've done. She'd be crazy to give up a sweetheart like you."

His face once again went slightly red at her comment. "I'm nothing but a liar according to her."

"Oh come on," she said standing up. "You went as far as pretending to be a prince to win her heart! That's so romantic!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him off the bed. "She's crazy not to like you. I've never experienced something romantic like that in my life."

Aladdin sat there speechless, almost as if he had never received a compliment in his entire life. After sitting there, having an internal struggle he said, "Thanks," and sent her a boyish grin.

But she could tell that he was still determined to confront Princess Jasmine and the sultan with what he had learned from her. However, as they walked toward the door leading out of her room, she remembered a very important detail from yesterday that she had yet to address with her newfound friend. "Oh, Aladdin! I almost forgot," she said, instantly gaining his attention. She flung her arms over his shoulder and gave him a tight, friendly hug. "I never thanked you for saving me yesterday. If you hadn't come, I would have died in that desert."

He initially stiffened in her grasp, but slowly relaxed as she expressed her gratitude. Unconsciously, she held the embrace a bit longer than she probably should have. But she enjoyed the warmth that she was once again receiving from him, and he wasn't exactly pulling away…

"Ahem."

A cough from the doorway interrupted their moment, causing them to jump a foot apart. Jasmine stood in the frame with an apologetic genie behind her. She raised an eyebrow in a judgmental manner, especially having walked in on their embrace. "Well, I'm happy to see you've moved on," the princess stated bluntly.

"She was just thanking me for saving her yesterday," Aladdin said defensively, trying to explain himself. Kagome could see the panic and worry on her friend's face as he spoke.

"I'm a very expressive person," Kagome quickly added. In an attempt to help him out, she stepped forward and wrapped arms around the princess. "Thank you so much for having me here. I really appreciate it."

As she pulled away, Jasmine looked at her curiously. "Do people often hug like this where you are from?"

Kagome pondered the answer to her question. Back in the feudal era she only hugged the members of her pack, especially Sango and Shippou. But in the future, everyone hugs like it is no big deal. "All of the time," the miko replied.

Aladdin looked at her thankfully, while Jasmine looked at her intrigued. "Where you are from sounds interesting. You should tell me more about it."

"I'd love to," Kagome said smiling. Getting on her hostess's good side: check.

"Regardless," Jasmine started turning her attention back to Aladdin. "I spent the morning with Naraku and much to my father's satisfaction, I've agreed to start the formal courting process with him."

"No!" Aladdin yelled at her. His eyes were desperately pleading toward the princess, in disbelief that she had made a decision so quickly.

"You knew this was coming," Jasmine snapped back. "Our empire has been expecting a wedding for years now. I can't delay it any longer."

"But Jasmine," Aladdin gave one last attempt to protest.

"No Aladdin," she responded, ignoring his heartbroken plea. "I've made my decision and if you don't like it, you can find a new job."

He stood stunned as he watched the woman he had loved so much walk out of the room. So Kagome did what she did best. She meddled. Running after Jasmine and down the hallway she didn't hesitate in grabbing the princess's arm and turning her around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jasmine glared angrily at Kagome for daring to jerk her around like that.

Kagome knew she was out of line, but she had to make sure this girl at least knew the truth. "The only reason I am alive is because of Aladdin. And do you know how I got injured in the first place? It was by that bastard Naraku. He stabbed me in the desert in an attempt to kill me and take this," she said holding up the Jewel of Four Souls.

"That's not possible," Jasmine yelled back. "While you and Aladdin were off on your little 'date', my father and I were entertaining Lord Naraku for most of the day. He can't be in two places at once."

"You don't know this man like I do," Kagome said defensively. She had spent close to a year dealing with the evil half demon constantly trying to take her life. "He is a master of disguise. His demonic powers allow him to create replicas of himself."

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Jasmine said incredulously. "What you're saying is ridiculous. There are no such things as demons and he has been nothing but a gentleman."

"You can believe in genies, but you can't believe in demons? Where I come from demons are everywhere, and Naraku is the worst one in the world," Kagome's anger was at the level she normally was at when it came to arguments with Inuyasha. But this girl was not backing down.

"Get out," Jasmine seethed. "I will not have you disrespecting me and the man I'm courting in my own home."

The princess stormed down the hall and out of sight leaving Kagome alone and in shock in the hallway. She was certain that Aladdin and Genie were watching from her bedroom door. Her eyebrow twitched in frustration as she replayed the whole scenario in her head.

Getting on the hostess's good side: Uncheck.

Getting kicked out of the palace while her mortal enemy prepares to be the new king of Agrabah: Check.

Now what was she going to do?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN: Again, I'm sorry for the delay. That whole life thing got in the way again, along with the two other fics I have been focusing my time on. Hopefully I can stay inspired to work on this one!**

**Please leave a review or comment. That **_**definitely**_** keeps me motivated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I absolutely love reading all your comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or Aladdin!**

**~Special Edition Chapter: Bad Guys~**

Chapter 9

Jafar was really annoyed. Not only had he been sentenced to the life of a captive genie, but also his lamp had to be found by that infuriating Naraku fellow. All he wanted was to have all that cosmic power, without the blasted wrist restraints. Glaring at the ground, he made a small rock appear at his feet and promptly kicked it across the room.

This was all that blasted street rat's fault.

He should have never released that brat from the dungeon to get that lamp. They boy's 'love at first sight' meddling ruined all of his plans to become sultan. Even that blasted bird Iago turned his back on him once he was able to escape their imprisonment. Looking back, Royal Vizier wasn't such a bad title. At least he would have lived in the palace instead of that itty-bitty lamp he called a 'home'.

Now he was stuck with a… dare he say it… _master_… that didn't even bother to make wishes. He had intended to manipulate Naraku into wasting his wishes and earn his freedom. Instead, the man poses as a prince from a far away country in an attempt to court the princess. But his plot wasn't to take over Agrabah. All he wanted was the stupid girl that got herself captured by Razoul and his goons her first day in the city.

The door to the room slammed open, bringing the solemn genie out of his state of thought. Naraku strolled into the room, picking up the rock Jafar kicked. "Stop making a mess. I am to appear regal remember? Not as filth."

"Yes, your highness," Jafar responded sarcastically, quickly making the rock disappear from wherever it was displaced. Gripping his snake staff, he slowly moved toward his retainer. "How was your dinner date with the princess?"

"She was upset," Naraku responded with a smirk. "The miko made her angry, so she kicked her out of the palace."

Jafar raised his eyebrows in surprise. He knew the princess had a fiery temper, but he had never known her to throw anyone out of the palace. "I thought you wanted the girl close by?"

"I want her dead," Naraku said firmly. "And now that she is out of the palace, she can be disposed of properly."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'm not going to. You are."

Jafar stared at Naraku. Sure he had put people in dangerous situations all the time to get what he wanted, and if he lost someone along the way that was their own idiotic fault. He also wasn't above leaving someone to die. But to actively _kill_ someone? It wasn't really his style unless he was really pissed off at them. "I believe genie law prevents me from killing someone, just as it prevents me from raising the dead, allowing you more than three wishes, or make someone fall in love with you."

"Well I don't need more wishes, or your help with love," Naraku frowned at this new information. "What I need is a dead miko."

"You keep throwing this term, miko, around," Jafar said. "Why are you so afraid of a mere mortal girl?"

"Miko means priestess, you fool," Naraku walked out onto his room's terrace, Jafar hesitantly followed after him. "And she is no mere mortal. She is the only one with the potential to destroy me. I wouldn't be surprised if she had the ability to destroy a genie as well."

"Shrine maidens don't actually have magical powers," Jafar stated matter-of-factly. "They're just ambitious women who want a job and power."

"I will keep that in mind when you are nothing but a pile of ashes," Naraku hid a smile as he spoke. "Regardless, I've decided on my first wish. It is very specific so I'm going to need you to pay attention." Jafar perked up and rushed to face Naraku. Finally he will make a wish and be one step closer to getting rid of him. "I wish for you to impersonate Aladdin to lure Kagome into an inescapable trap and I want you to bring me the jewel that hangs around her neck."

"Isn't that technically two wishes?" Jafar asked.

"I said it in one sentence didn't I?" Naraku glared at him. "If you don't accomplish this, I will not wish for your freedom."

Frowning, Jafar 'poofed' himself out into the streets of Agrabah in the form of the lowly street rat. People were everywhere, and he was unsure of where he should even begin searching for this girl. Slowly he weaved around the crowds of people, carefully scanning each individual as he went and glaring at anyone who dared bump into him.

If Naraku was as powerful as he constantly boasted to be, why couldn't he get rid of this priestess? Jafar didn't even believe the man when he claimed to be a half-demon and certainly didn't believe that a priestess with real power exists. Of course the sorcerer believed in magic, especially now that he was a genie…but demons?

Jafar scoffed at the thought.

Darting into an abandoned alleyway, he made his way out of the public eye. Waving his hand, he opened a portal to the only place he imagined the priestess could be: Aladdin's street home. And he wasn't disappointed to see her solemnly sitting in the open window staring at the palace with a stuffed yellow satchel resting at her feet. She suddenly stiffened and turned around to face him. "Aladdin?" She asked eying him warily, as if she were unsure of him actually being the street rat.

"The one and only," he mimicked Aladdin's voice perfectly and flashed his signature boyish grin as he approached her.

Forgetting any doubts she had before, she quickly stood up and flung her arms around her shoulders exclaiming, "Oh Aladdin! I'm so sorry I made you look bad in front of Jasmine and got kicked out of the palace!"

Jafar tensed at the sudden contact from the girl he had never technically talked to before. He wasn't used to individuals touching him. "It's alright," he responded while patting her back softly. "I didn't expect her to react so harshly."

Pulling away, Kagome slumped against the wall of the window. "I wish she would believe me about Naraku. He will do anything and kill anyone to get what he wants."

"And what exactly does he want?" Jafar asked, eager to obtain any information he can on the half-demon before completing the wish.

"This stupid jewel, remember?" Kagome held up a small bauble that radiated a magical energy similar to his own, only a lot weaker. "It has the ability to grant its user any wish, and can make them one hundred times more powerful."

Jafar blinked a couple times absorbing everything she just said. This little trinket could grant any unrestricted wish? He could free himself as a genie! He wouldn't have to listen to Naraku's stupid orders and wait for him to use his second wish. Even then, there was no guarantee that the man would wish for his freedom. "How did you come across such an amazing artifact?"

"I was born with it," she whispered, letting it fall back against her chest. "I am to remain its guardian until a pure wish is made. A selfish wish merely taints it further."

"Why not make a pure wish on it yourself?" He asked with a raised brow. He was surprised that she hadn't taken advantage of the jewel for herself, guardian or not.

"Because," she started, looking him directly in the eyes. It felt like her bright blue eyes were piercing through his disguise. "Pure wishes don't exist. Someone will always benefit. If I wish for it to go away forever, it's selfish on my end. Even if I make a wish for someone else to be happy… Everyone affects me too much. So even if I hand the jewel over to someone else, there happiness makes me happy, which in turn is selfish."

Jafar watched the young girl sigh and gaze out the window in a daydream. It was fascinating that there was such a person that was so self-less and with so much power hanging around her neck. Other than innocent children, he had never met a single person in Agrabah that was so trusting and virtuous.

He would almost feel bad stealing from her and leaving her for dead.

Almost.

"I think I know a way to cheer you up," Jafar stated, faking a smile as the street rat. "Would you like to see something absolutely amazing?"

"I'm not sure if there's anything left in this world that can amaze me," Kagome said with a laugh. Standing up, she wiped off any dirt that might have gathered on her pants and picked up her yellow bag. "I've seen too much."

He beckoned for her to follow after him and suppressed a devious grin as he heard her soft footsteps keeping in pace behind him. Jafar remembered that Aladdin was always using that magic carpet to travel, so using his genie magic he summoned a duplicate one for them to make their trip. She eagerly climbed after him on the tapestry hovering above the ground and they took off into the desert.

When they were at the right spot, he lowered the carpet and they dismounted on to the sand. He reached in the pocket of his pants and pulled out two halves of a golden scarab. Kagome looked at them curiously. "What are those for?"

"Put them together and watch," he responded placing the pieces in her hand.

After carefully examining the two pieces, she placed one in each hand and carefully put them together. As soon as they made contact with one another, the now whole scarab trinket flew out of her hands and out into the middle of the dessert before it collapsed into the sand. She sent a confused look towards him. "_This_ was the amazing thing you wanted me to see?" Her voice was full of disappointment.

"Patience," he muttered. Crossing her arms she turned her attention back to the sand, an uninterested look upon her face.

When the sand suddenly started to rise and morph in front of them, her eyes widened and she instinctively took a step back. His eyes shifted to the familiar scene before him. The sand finally settled into the shape of a tiger's head that stood as tall as the street rat's house on the surface. But Jafar knew it went on for miles beneath it. Its mouth glowed golden, reflecting the treasure that lies within while its eyes shone white.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The deep voice echoed around them. Kagome took another step back but this time, behind him as if to use him as a shield.

Now that he was a genie, Jafar was uncertain as to how far his illusion would hold up, especially against the Cave of Wonders. "It is I, Aladdin," he called out and pulled the priestess out from behind him, urging her to speak as well.

"And I, Kagome Higurashi," she responded just as confident, despite her nervous expression.

Jafar too was nervous. He knew that Aladdin was able to enter the cave based on his former experience. But was uncertain about the girl. Before the cave said "Only one may enter, one whose worth lies far within." However this time, it chose not to say anything. If this girl was as pure as she appeared, there shouldn't be a problem.

"Proceed," the voice suddenly said and opened its maw wide indicating they were allowed entrance.

Kagome tightened her grip n her yellow satchel as the two made their way to the entrance. As they descended the sandy staircase, she stared in awe at the treasure before them. Piles upon piles of gold, jewels, gems, goblets, and tapestries surrounded them on either side. The occasional skeleton could be spotted holding swords slumped against a pile of treasure. Some of them wore crowns and jewels, buried alive by the cave… all victims to their own greed.

"Wow," she whispered in awe, taking it all in. By the look on her face, he had managed to amaze her after all. However, he noticed as she walked that she completely avoided touching any of the riches before her.

"Why don't you try something on?" He suggested. The sooner he could get this place to collapse, the sooner he could take the jewel for himself and get on with his life.

She quickly shook her head. "By the looks of things, if I touch anything I'm going to end up like these guys," she stated indicting the skeletons. "But you were right, this is amazing."

He allowed her to pass him by. If she wasn't going to make the cave collapse, he would have to. He let his image flicker for a moment, and as Jafar he picked up the largest gem he could find. Smirking, he put his illusion up as Aladdin once more just in time for the cave to start shaking. "Infidels!" The tiger's deep voice resonated throughout the room they were in.

"What happened?!" Kagome shouted toward him, confusion and panic on her face.

"I'm not sure," he responded, feigning confusion as well. "We have to get out of here."

No sooner had he said the words, the ceiling of the cave started to collapse on them. The two didn't waste any time running back toward the entrance. At the rate she was running, she would be certain to make it up to the entrance in time. Since when were girls so physically fit? He needed to interfere.

Using his magic, he blasted the stairs out himself, making it impossible to make it out. Kagome watched in horror as the piles of treasure melted around them. The tiger's mouth closed, trapping them for good in the Cave of Wonders. They were now encased in a sand tomb with no way in or out.

Kagome placed her satchel down and took a good look around. "Let's not panic, I'm sure we can get out of here somehow."

Jafar couldn't help but let out an amused laugh. Even after knowing she didn't touch anything, and that they were now trapped, she was still so optimistic that she would survive. "I don't know why Naraku is so scared of you," Jafar stated in his natural voice.

She took a step away from him and silently cursed. "I should have trusted my instincts back at Aladdin's house. I knew you couldn't have been him."

"And how could you possibly know that?" Jafar taunted her, letting his illusion as the street rat fade for good.

"Simple," she started nonchalantly. "Your auras didn't match up. But I knew you weren't Naraku, and never once had I suspected another genie..."

"Never the less, here we are." He couldn't help but let a triumphant grin adorn his face. With the jewel she possessed he could finally free himself… finally take Agrabah for himself. Without hesitation he teleported himself next to her, completely taking her off guard.

However as he reached out to take the jewel from around her neck, she attempted to defend herself by grabbing his wrist. Before he could pull away or overtake her, the priestess's hand started to glow. His skin felt hot, and before he knew it she placed her other hand on his shoulder of the same arm, amplifying the heat.

He furrowed his brow, trying to comprehend how this human girl could possibly be hurting him. "What are you doing?" He yelled at her as he tried to pull away.

But her grip tightened and the light emitting from her hands intensified. "Purification, you bastard." Without any hesitation, her powers let out a flash and his arm dissolved into ashes, mixing into the sand they stood on.

Panicked, Jafar teleported out of the cave and far away from the girl that just managed to purify his arm from his body. Staring at disbelief where his arm used to be, he focused his energy on restoring the appendage to its natural form.

Nothing happened.

It felt as if a cap had been placed over where his arm should have been able to re-grow. Her purification had managed to completely negate his astronomical power. As much as he hated to admit it, Naraku was right. This girl was proving to be a bigger threat than he originally thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I hope you enjoyed this special edition chapter told from Jafar's point of view. **

**I apologize for the delay, I was busy gallivanting around Italy for a bit! But I am back now! **


End file.
